The present invention relates to an apparatus for the selective moving of individual lamella shaped heddles or lamellae in order to form the shed on a loom in which the heddles arranged between flat guide elements and are movable between the latter in order to form the shed.
The jacquard machines known today have been, for the major part, of substantially the same type for a long time. A program stored on a punched card is noted by feeler needles. Depending on whether the feeler needle finds a hole in front of it or not, a corresponding hook is or is not grasped whereby desired warp threads are moved with simultaneous increase in force or not moved. The binding to the warp threads is effected in this connection by means of the so-called harness cords and heddles fastened to them.
These known arrangements have substantial drawbacks: The jacquard machine must be constructed on a frame above the loom; a harness having a large number of harness cords must be provided between the jacquard machine and the loom; the heddles must be subjected to a continuous downward pull by means of weights or elastic cords; and the speed of operation of these machines is relatively slow.